


Night of Dreams

by ceruleanhail



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Aphrodisiacs, But they still love each other very much, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, No Incest, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanhail/pseuds/ceruleanhail
Summary: Kita Shinsuke disappeared six years ago, after the War Between Eight Clans.Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu found him as a trophy in a black market auction. There is more to Kita's disappearance six years ago, and the twins were given one night to discover why.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Rae (ugaytsu) for the idea and inspiration.
> 
> This has been the first Haikyuu fic that kickstarted my Haikyuu fic writing career, but it's also a fic that I dared not post due to various reasons. It lies in my folder, gathering dust...
> 
> ... until today. Yep, I've decided to share. The entire fic has been completed, it will be updated every Sunday. 
> 
> This is a MiyaKita fic, in which Atsumu and Osamu dated Kita, and there is no incest.

**Atsumu**

It _hurt_ them to see _Him_ like _This_.

_Him_ being Kita Shinsuke, their former and esteemed leader of Inarizaki.

_This_ being naked and restrained, blindfolded and gagged.

It was a miracle that Atsumu and Osamu could keep their cool and not murder everyone in the auction room. Both of them took Kita by each arm and led him to the bedroom provided by the host. The drug seemed to be settling in; Kita’s breathing was ragged, his legs trembled at every step. On his second stumble, Atsumu hoisted him up and bridal carried him throughout their journey.

The room was as large as a fancy hotel suite, its lighting dim. The table beside the bed had all the items and tools necessary for a passionate night: condoms, lube, a couple of adult toys…

Osamu checked the room for bugs and recording devices. Atsumu laid Kita on the bed and worked on removing everything that binds their former lord: the collar on his neck, the restraints around his arms and chest… Atsumu worked on Kita’s gag too when he remembered the auctioneer’s advice to keep the gag on as Kita tends to ramble incoherently when drugged, that past buyers did not like it… Not like it’d stopped them, for Kita Shinsuke is too exquisite to _not_ fuck. Well, _fuck_ them, Atsumu would do as he like.

As soon as the gag came off, Kita started whispering gibberish.

“Kita-san, it’s okay, it’s us.” Atsumu tried cooing, not that he was ever good at it. He propped Kita onto his chest after removing his blindfold. He frowned when he heard his name whispered, no, it wasn’t just his name.

_Atsumu_ _  
_ _Osamu_ _  
_ _Ren_ _  
_ _Aran_ _  
_ _Hitoshi_ _  
_ _Rintarou_ _  
_ _Michinari_ _  
_ _Yuto_ _  
_ _Heisuke_

Those weren’t gibberish, those were the names of former Inarizaki members. If Atsumu were to hazard a guess, Kita-san was whispering their first names like a mantra to through shitty times, and the thought made him teared.

“Kita-san,” Atsumu propped Kita onto his arms after removing his blindfold, but Kita-san showed no recognition. His eyes– usually clear– were clouded, he was seemingly lost in the haze of drugs. Snapping fingers or waving didn’t work. 

“The room is clear now,” Osamu informed Atsumu as he joined them in bed. He then leaned near Kita’s mouth, sniffed twice and frowned. “They hooked him with some strong stuff.”

Atsumu’s fist curled.“How long will it last?”

“A while, but there are quicker ways.”

The twins shared a glance.

“Kita-san,” Atsumu entwined his arms on Kita’s, kissing his forehead as he did so. Osamu meanwhile undressed Kita and wrapped a hand around his drug-induced erected cock. “We’ll take care of you.”

Kita’s whispered mantra was halted into a gasp when Osamu started pumping his cock. Soon, tearful whimpers filled the air at every pump of his cock, tweak of his nipples, squeeze on his thighs, nuzzling on his neck… They sent Kita-san over the edge again and again, with rushed touches and whispered assurances. Until Kita’s cries faded to nothing, until Kita stopped struggling, until Kita’s cock became limp.

Atsumu and Osamu proceeded to clean him, wiping away cum and sweat with a warm towel. They replaced the dirty bed sheets with clean sheets that they’d managed to find in the cabinet. They tucked him within the covers between them, each of them clinging to one of Kita’s hands as they watched him sleep.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Osamu**

The Miya twins never liked sharing.

Or to be more precise, Atsumu sucked at sharing.

Atsumu never shares; he snatches, he steals, he borrows (and never returns). So instead of sharing, they would fight to assert their dominance. The tallied score is usually fairly equal, although it sometimes results in them gaining nothing because Aran would stop and punish them.

So, when Atsumu announced his feelings for Kita-san, Osamu was prepared to fight tooth and nail for it.

So, when Kita-san returned their feelings and expressed his firm intentions in dating them both at the same time, Osamu had doubts that it would work because ‘Tsumu sucked at sharing. Besides, the Miya twins had a reputation of being wild and uncontrollable; some would claim that Kita-san agreed to date them both just to keep them from killing each other. In short, Osamu had very little faith that their, ah, arrangement would work. That, perhaps, Kita-san was just dating them out of pity and kindness.

How they underestimated Kita Shinsuke.

Kita-san ensured balance in dating both of them, divided his love equally and made sure none of them felt out… in return, he made sure they learn to share him:

There was an incident when Atsumu was being a dick, pushing away Osamu during a night of passion and dominated Kita-san on his own. Osamu had not fought back as he did not want to risk hurting Kita-san, and Kita-san had said nothing that night. 

For the next three nights, Kita-san had Atsumu watch them have sex, with Atsumu tied up and equipped with a cock ring. 

Atsumu would try to share, post-incident. Their path was a bumpy one, but time was at their side and they learned to do so after many mishaps.

After learning to share, their relationship only deepened from there. Being a yakuza did not allow much time for romance, but the twins were devoted to Kita-san’s happiness, which may or may not lead to a higher efficiency in finishing tasks. Kita-san was usually more discreet in his feelings during public, though he may slip in a few intimate words and touches. The sex was dynamic and life was great.

No one would openly defy their relationship, for their relationship only served to strengthen the team overall and Kita-san had made sure to separate feelings from business. However, a few would still express their disapproval, and Oomimi Ren was one of them.

As such, Osamu was surprised when Oomimi had tipped them off on this auction, leading them to Kita-san’s whereabouts… or perhaps Kita-san’s safety is of paramount interest that their relationship did not matter anymore? There were still many things about Kita’s ex-left hand man that didn’t add up…

“That bastard Oomimi knew that Kita-san’s here all along,” Hah, funny that Atsumu would share the same train of thought too. He was caressing Kita-san’s hair as he spoke, “There has to be a reason that wooden face bastard would send us here, ain’t that right?”

It seemed like it was yesterday when they had a conversation with Oomimi:

_ “ _ Black Jackals _ is invited to the Golden Auction, yes? I… have a request.” _

_ One would think that Oomimi’s face could never be anymore solemn, ah, they were wrong. Oomimi handed them a shiny platinum credit card. _

_ “Please, win the last… item. I will cover the cost.” _

_ “Ehhh, Oomimi, that sounds like you’re treating us.” Atsumu grinned. “A strange thing when you’re usually so stingy with money! I won’t complain though.” _

_ “Giving us your card is a bold move though. You’re not afraid we’d end up swiping for everything or running off with your prize?” Osamu asked. _

_ Oomimi remained stoic. “I would just have to request payment from Black Jackals, I’m sure Meian-san would be happy to assist me.” Osamu could feel Atsumu shuddering beside him. “For the final prize… You may do as you like.” _

“He didn’t specify what we should do though either.” Osamu said, playing a little with Kita’s hands.

“Maybe he wants us to kill Kita-san, after all, he kept saying Kita-san’s betrayed us, right?”

“If so, wouldn’t he be more straightforward?”

“Maybe he thinks we can’t kill Kita-san.”

“… Can you though, ‘Tsumu?” Osamu asked.

Atsumu’s silence was an answer enough.

“Even since _then_?” Osamu glared at Atsumu.

“ _Especially_ since then.” Atsumu admitted. “Samu, he could have aimed at my heart… I could get mad, I could hate Kita-san… but that just felt like I’m playin’ into his hands, ya know?”

Osamu sighed. “It’s been years, ‘Tsumu. We’re talking about Kita-san, the famed wily _oyabun_ of Inarizaki. With all these secrets, this… hidin' the fact that he’s alive from everyone, how do we even know what’s his true agenda?”

“I believe in Kita-san.”

“Of course you do.”

“Yer saying yer got guts to kill him, Samu?”

Osamu tightened his grip on Kita-san’s hand. “… Not without hesitation.”

“Hah, yer always talk big.”

“And yer always think little.”

Atsumu and Osamu shared an intense stare over Kita-san’s head, but it was short-lived as they turned his attention to the man between them again.

Six years ago, Kita-san went missing. The great war that broke out between major yakuza clans led to several clans obliterated and reformed, Inarizaki included. Both twins coped differently: Atsumu had always believed that Kita-san is alive, and thus continued his journey in the Extreme Path by joining the Black Jackals; Osamu abandoned the Extreme Path, opening a food catering business instead to honour Kita-san’s hopes in them living a life as an honest man.

Moving on would be what Kita-san had wanted, Osamu tried to live a normal life… but his brother is right, he always talked big: six years, and yet his feelings for Kita-san remained the same.

“Kita-san may have announced that he’s working with _Schweiden Adlers_ , but…” Atsumu gestured at Kita-san; at the cuts and bruises that were hidden by a concealer, that showed itself when they cleaned him after. “This doesn’t look like a collaboration at all…”

“A collaboration that went wrong, perhaps?”

“Samu, does Kita-san look like he’s working for the enemy?”

Osamu thought of Kita-san’s mantra. Thought of the distant past when Kita-san caressed his head gently, when they shared a kiss, when- He sighed, knowing the answer in his heart, but settled on a “dunno”.

The look on Atsumu’s face told him that he did not buy his bullshit.

Not that he had to entertain Atsumu any further; Kita-san was stirring, both dropped all conversation.

Despite many years, their priority would always be Kita-san.


	3. Chapter 3

**Atsumu**

Kita stirred, eyes blinking awake. Atsumu was glad to note that his eyes were clear and alert.

They stared at each other, and none of them moved.

It was Kita who broke the silence, “This is new.” 

“What is?” They asked in unison.

“To wake up without having someone pounding in me, fucking my mouth, or using me in all manner of sexual pleasure,” Kita said as he sat up, still starting at them both. Noticing that their fingers intertwined, he pulled away-- a gesture that stung Atsumu a little. “Am I under side-effects of a drug, or have I finally gone mad?”

“It’s real, Kita-san.” Atsumu said.

“We’re here Kita-san.” Osamu said.

“You even sound just like them,” Kita remarked, seemingly amused. “I guess I really missed them, huh.”

“Don’t talk as if we’re not here,” Atsumu frowned, his hand reaching for Kita’s and was relieved that Kita did not pull away. He brought his hand to his chest. “We could easily prove it to you that it’s us.”

“We could tell you personal things we know about you,” Osamu smiled, and held Kita’s other hand, intertwining their fingers. “Like how you love tofu burgers. Or have tea with Oomimi like an old domestic couple. We thought you’re just old-fashioned like that, but you often enjoy bubble tea with Aran-kun.”

“Or the time you kissed Osamu on the lips when he was high from medication, post-Nekoma heist. Or the time you asked me to be your blanket while we were traveling to Dateko Heights?”

“Is this… a dream?” Kita murmured, with a crack on his cool facade. His expression was so vulnerable, so foreign that Atsumu was momentarily lost for words.

Osamu took over smoothly, “Why do you think this is a dream?”

“Because both of you wouldn’t have come. I made sure of it.” Kita looked away, though his grip on their hands tightened. “Former Inarizaki members have no reason to come after me, as most of them have found a new life… and for those who are still walking the Extreme Path, Oomimi would have diverted them.  _ ‘We don’t need things like memories.’ _ Both of you have always been fond of the motto, and both of you certainly would not have come after me especially after what I’ve done. Both of you would have to be  _ idiots _ to come.”

Atsumu felt his breath stopped as his mind flashbacks to the many instances when he was so close to finding Kita-san, of the times he had confided to Oomimi about his progress and how Oomimi had given him leads… that mostly led to nowhere. He knew the search would not be easy, but to know that it was intentionally botched by that thin face man-

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kita-san turned to him with a smile so wistful, it wrenched at his heart. “Atsumu, I have said… done… terrible things to you. I am sorry,” he hugged Atsumu. “For nights, I have been dreaming of you pushing me away. Thank you for staying this time. Thank you.”

“Kita-san…” Atsumu returned the hug tightly. There was so much he wanted to say, though Kita started talking again.

“Osamu, I missed you too. When I heard that you are managing your catering business, it made me think… that my decision back then wasn’t wrong.”

Osamu said nothing, though Atsumu could see the simmering anger in his eyes. He hugged Kita from the back, prompting Kita to include him in his hug. They embraced for a moment, before Kita-san let go of them.

“Soon, my mission will be over,” Kita-san continued. “Ren is making the final arrangements. When all former members of Inarizaki are safe, when grandmother’s vengeance is enacted… My duty would be fulfilled.”

Atsumu and Osamu exchanged glances. Was that why everyone, everything seemed to be in motion? Was that the reason Gin’s new job required him to transfer to other states? The reason why Akagi was about to be sent to America? The reason everyone seemed to be either leaving or settling into their new lives in a more constant manner? Aran and Suna being promoted in their respective groups. All of them, ready to move on…?

“What will you do then, Kita-san?” Atsumu asked.

“I do not expect to live after this.”

“You seek death.” It wasn’t even a question, Osamu was certain.

“I am aware of my capabilities, my survivability rate in this mission will be low,” Kita-san said, betraying no emotions. “I am no Monster, but long have I worked for this… The result that I aim for will have no other casualty from Inarizaki except me.”

Kita’s words were halted as the twins wrapped him into their embrace together.

“Live for us, Kita-san!”

“Live with us, Kita-san!”

Kita hid his face on their arms. The growing dampness on their clothes, as well as Kita-san’s trembling shoulder, were an indicator that Kita-san was crying. “Ah, what a wonderful dream…”

They let Kita-san cry on their shoulders, Atsumu rubbing his back, Osamu caressing his hair. This was a new territory, for Kita-san have rarely shown such vulnerability, but there is only so much one can shoulder… and Kita-san… has been shouldering their future, their safety for the past years. A few minutes of tears in exchange for six years of burden was far from a fair trade, but it was something they could allow.

They waited until the trembling was no more, for Kita-san to gather himself and withdrew. His gaze was as the past: full of longing and love.

“Atsumu, Osamu, I love you. Thank you for being here. Thank you for allowing me this last dream.”

“Kita-san, let us make love to you!” Atsumu declared.

“Kita-san, let us take care of you.” Osamu offered.

Kita chuckled. “What is this? Using such soft, romantic words on me now. Whatever happened to using the word  _ ‘fucking’ _ or just demanding attention? That’s unlike you guys.”

“Years can change a person.” Atsumu said. 

“And absence does make the heart grow fonder.” Osamu added.

Kita smiled. “My dream has always been unchanged, it has always been you guys.” he got out of bed, allowing the blanket to fall off, displaying his bare body to the twins. “Now come, I am yours.”


End file.
